Down The Rabbit Hole
by KayValo87
Summary: WK SERIES SET RIGHT AFTER "ONCE UPON A STAGE" AND BEFORE "FIRSTBORN" : Dean and Sam receive a frantic call that leads them to one of their most puzzling cases yet. Limp/Protective!Sam, Limp/Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!!!**

My virtual Easter basket for you guys is, of course, a new story featuring the return of the much loved ... drum roll please ... JULIUS! :)

I got this little idea of bringing Julius back for an Easter story and here it is. This one takes place almost immediately after "Once Upon a Stage", but you may have to overlook the minor detail mentioned at the start of "Firstborn" that they had been away from the kid for a month. (It would be closer to 2-3 weeks.)

Anyway, on with the story ...

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

Julius sat on the floor of his friend's bedroom, watching in awe as he pulled a tiny rabbit out of a cardboard box.

"I found him in the woods." Cody stated proudly. "Mom and Dad even said I could keep him."

"What's his name?"

"I haven't picked one yet." Cody admitted. "I was thinking something like Lucky or Thumper, but my big brother said that was lame to name a pet after a cartoon."

"What about Lepus?" Julius suggested. "It means rabbit in Latin."

"I like that." Cody nodded, excitement shining in his bright blue eyes. "Wanna I hold him?"

Julius carefully took the animal from his friend and frowned.

"What happened to his front leg?" He asked, motioning to the missing right foot.

"I don't know. Dad said it was probably bitten off by a dog or something."

Made sense, Julius thought to himself, handing Cody back his pet. The two boys watched as Lepus hopped over to a carrot and started nibbling happily.

"Boys!" Cody's mom called form downstairs. "Wash up for dinner!"

"Guess we got to eat too, Lepus." Cody sighed, stroking the soft white fur.

The pair raced to the bathroom before bounding down the stairs and straight into Cody's dad.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Perkins." Julius dropped his gaze to the floor.

He knew better then to run in the house, Mr. Blake had made the rules of his house very clear, but Mr. Perkins just smiled.

"Ah, it's alright, sport." He messed up Julius' curls. "I was young once."

"Was that before or after Columbus set sail?"

Julius looked up to see Ethan, Cody's fourteen year old brother, trudging down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Very cute," Mr. Perkins sent his son a look of mock annoyance. "Speaking of Columbus, how is that history paper coming?"

Ethan waved his hand dismissively and headed toward the kitchen, messing up Cody's hair as he passed.

"How's it going, shrimp?"

"Hey." Cody ducked and fixed his blond spikes, that looked quite a bit like his brother's. "I'm not a shrimp."

"Whatever you say, squirt." Ethan shrugged, disappearing through the door.

Smiling at their antics, Julius felt a pang of sadness. Ethan and Cody acted a lot like his dad and uncle. They had only been gone for a week, but he still missed them like crazy. Sarah had even given him a phone as a late birthday present so they could stay in touch … but phone calls and text messages just weren't the same.

"Julius?" A gentle voice called.

He looked up into the worried eyes of Cody's mom and the ache in his heart grew. Though his own mother's eyes had been a few shades darker, those blue eyes mirrored the same loving kindness that he would always remember.

"Oh sweetie," she wrapped er arm around his shoulders, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Perkins." Julius sniffed, trying to control his emotions as well as the rest of his family did. "I'm okay."

"Okay." She said, searching his face. "Do you like meatloaf?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, let go get some then."

Julius took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the dining room where the rest of the family had already gathered. While Mr. Perkins looked over some business papers, Emma, Cody's 'mature' fifteen year old sister was flipping through a fashion magazine while Ethan silently aimed a spoonful of mash potatoes her way, much to the amusement of their youngest sibling.

"Ethan William." Mrs. Perkins snapped, causing the teenage boy to abandon his makeshift weapon.

Emma glared and returned to her reading … or at least she tried to before it was taken away from her.

"Mom!" She protested.

"No reading at the table." Mrs. Perkins stated, taking her seat and sending a stern glare at her husband.

The man quickly shuffled his papers back into his briefcase and slid it under his chair. Julius climbed up next to Cody and the family said grace.

"So, Julius," Mr. Perkins began, pouring gravy over his potatoes, "I understand your parents own a auction house. That sounds like fun."

"Actually, sir, the Blakes own an auction house." Julius corrected. "But yes, it is fun."

He saw the puzzled look in the man's eyes and was about to explain when his friend beat him to it.

"Julius' dad travels all over, so he doesn't get to see him much. He lives with the Blakes because his mom is dead."

"Cody Prescott!" His mom scolded.

"What?"

"It's okay," Julius forced a smile, "really."

He didn't want his friend to get in trouble, even if his words stung. His mom had been gone almost a month now, but each time someone mentioned it, it felt like it was yesterday. It had been easier when his dad was there, at least the nightmares had not been so bad. But he was a Winchester by blood, and he would not cry in front of his new friends. Of course now they were all looking at him with pity … well … all except Cody who was still confused.

"So … um …" Mr. Perkins said nervously. "What does your father do?"

"He's an art dealer." Julius recited, glad for the change in subject. "He travels the country for his job, but wanted me to have a stable home."

"Sounds like a responsible guy." Mr. Perkins smiled.

"He's the best." Julius grinned.

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs, causing the youngest Winchester to immediately go on edge. The last time he heard a crash like that vampires were breaking in.

"What in the world?" Mrs. Perkins muttered, joining her husband at the stairs.

"Stay down here." Mr. Perkins ordered, retrieving a rifle from the case in the hallway.

Remembering what his dad told him about following orders, julius waited paitently with Cody and his siblings while his parents went to track down the culprit. He jumped when a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the house, his mind instantly going back to the night his mom made the same sound. A shot was fired … and another … and another … but the cries continued. Torn between his disire to elp and his instructions to stay put, Julius raced up the stairs, narrowing missing a collision with a white, furry, form. The creature jumped out the far window, quick as a flash, but not before he recognised it. Focusing on the task at hand, Julius skidded to a stop in front of Cody's room, shocked by the amount of blood that slowly spread across the carpet.

"Call 911!" He yelled down to the other kids.

Looking around, he ripped open the linen cupboard and grabbed a couple of thick towels and rushed to Mrs. Perkins side, trying to see were she was hurt. There was a gash in her right side and what looked like a large bite on her shoulder.

"We have to stop the bleeding." He said, shoving a towel into Mr. Perkins' hands.

He stared at it dumbly for a second before pressing it against her side while Julius focused on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay, Mrs. Perkins." He said, imitating his dad. "You'll be okay."

Cody was not going to loose his mom, not like he did … and definitely not because of a three legged Easter Bunny!

* * *

So, I hope you liked the little intro I have here.

Let me know what you think and I'll try to get chapter one up asap. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this part is shorter, but the prologue was SUPPOSE to be this length.

I hope you enjoy it. :)

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

"Okay," Dean grinned, as he steered the Impala through the east coast town, "that was officially the best hunt EVER."

Sam just smiled, shaking his head. He had to admit it was an easy hunt. Simple salt and burn, the spirit barely even tossed them around. Of course, after their week in Connecticut, they needed the rest. But he knew better then to think that the ease of the hunt had ANYTHING to do with his brother's good mood. It wasn't everyday a spirit haunted a women's yoga class.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He mumbled.

"Cheer up Sammy." Dean smacked his shoulder. "We have a room full of grateful women who can-"

"It's okay," Sam said quickly, "I'm fine."

The look on his brother's face told Sam that he didn't believe it. That was fine though, he didn't believe it himself. All he could think about was Julius, how he left his little boy behind. Sure they would call or text each other, and they had put enough protective wards around Sarah's property to keep out the apocalypse, but he still worried about him.

"Come on, dude." Dean groaned. "Don't do this to yourself."

"What?"

"He's safe, okay? He's in a good school, living with a rich family, even learning ballet. All he needs now is a dog and he'll be living the American dream."

"Yeah, I know." Sam shrugged. "I just thought … maybe we could have stayed a little longer."

"We'll go back for a visit sometime." Dean promised him, pulling up to a hotel. "I the mean time I say we relax, grab something to eat, maybe check out the local girls at the local bar."

Sam's cell phone kept him from answering the invite, but his mood instantly lifted when he saw the collar id.

"Hey Julius, how's it going?"

He ignored Dean's eye roll, focusing on the small, shaky, voice.

"Dad? Are you gonna … are you gonna kill the Easter Bunny?"

Sam frowned, wondering what could have possibly put THAT idea in his head.

"No." He answered slowly.

"Um … could you?"

Now he was completely lost. He glanced at Dean wondering if he might have something to do with this.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because … it's gonna kills us."

He glared at his older brother, who just gave him a confused look. If ANYONE planted the idea of evil bunnies in Julius' head it HAD to be Dean and his monster movies.

"Julius, it's okay." He said calmly. "The Easter Bunny is not going to kill you."

Based on the look on Dean's face, he had to be innocent. NO ONE could fake THAT level of confusion.

"But it's evil Dad, really!"

The fear in his son's voice pulled on his heart strings, but he also knew that he couldn't drop everything every time Julius got scared of something.

"It's alright buddy. Even if it is evil, there is no way it can get into Sarah's house, so you are going to be just fine."

"What about all my friends at school? What about my neighbors? Who's gonna keep the Easter Bunny from killing them? You have to come, Dad. You guys need to stop it before it kills someone!"

Sam rubbed his eyes. This was a perfect example of why John was right to keep the truth from him when he was little … blind panic.

"Julius," he spoke softly, but firmly, "the Easter Bunny is not going to kill you or anyone else. Just calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"Why won't you believe me?" He could hear the tears in the little boy's voice. "You believed me when I told you the ladies that killed mom had sharp teeth and that the scary man had weird eyes, why won't you believe the Easter Bunny is on a rampage?"

Unsure of how exactly to answer that, Sam decided to just stick with the classic line.

"You're okay, nothing is going to get you, I promise. Why don't you go practice your Latin, aio?"

"Aio." Julius agreed glumly. "Vale"

"Vale." Sam sighed, hanging up the phone.

He suddenly felt like a complete jerk. How could he have shut down his own son like that? Just because the Easter Bunny doesn't exist and Julius was more protected then the president didn't mean there WASN'T something out there. He was shaken from his thoughts by the familiar roar of the Impala's engine.

"Dean?"

"We're only six hours from Sarah's," he shrugged, "might as well see what the fuss is about."

Sam gave his brother a small smile of silent thanks as they headed for the highway. Soon he could hold his son again … and find out what had scared him so badly.

* * *

Okay, now I have the opening sequence finished. I hope you guys don't think it is TOO horrible.

Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next one. (And don't worry about my other stories, I can write up to four chapters a day ... people just don't seem to respond much when I post TOO much.)

BTW, do you want me to switch between Dean, Sam, and Julius, or just the older Winchesters?


	3. Chapter 3

In case you didn't read "Learning Curve" chapter 11, I had an (emotionally) rough weekend, which is why I haven't posted in a while. So, I promised three chapters before I go to sleep.

Okay, here is the second one. I hope you enjoy it ...

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

Dean pulled up to the large while house, surprised to see a familiar figure climbing out of a beat up pick up.

"Bobby?" He called, shutting the drivers side door behind him.

"What did you idjits do now?" Bobby growled.

"What?" Dean gave him a confused look, taking a step back as the angry hunter approached. "What are you talking about?"

"Julius called me in tears because he's afraid the Easter Bunny is out to get him." Bobby explained. "It you showed him 'Night of the Lepus', I'm gonna-"

"Hey, guys."

If it wouldn't had made Sam break his jaw, Dean might have kissed Sarah for her incredible timing.

"Hey Sarah." Sam said with a forced smile. "Julius around."

"Yeah, he's in his room." Sarah's tone softened, as she looked back towards the house. "He's pretty shaken up."

"What happened?" Dean asked, moving to the other side of his brother.

"Um … why don't we talk about this inside."

She led the way to the living room, or parlor as Sam would call it, and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Julius went to his friend's house for dinner last night." Sarah explained. "While there, Cody's mom was attacked … by a rabbit."

"What's the official story?" Bobby questioned.

"Officially, they think it was rabid. Just attacked out of nowhere."

"It wasn't rabid, Uncle Bobby." Julius said from the doorway. "It was a monster."

Sam stood up while Dean turned around to look over the back of the couch. Julius' eyes grew wide and he ran towards them.

"Dad! Uncle Dean! You came!"

Scooping his son up, Sam rubbed Julius' back in a soothing motion.

"It's okay," Sam said calmly, "we're here now. Everything is gonna be okay."

"I-I thought … I thought you didn't believe me."

Sam shot him a pained look and Dean rubbed his hand over his forehead, unsure of what he could say.

"I'm sorry, Julius." Sam whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Julius pushed back so he could look his dad in the eye.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Believe is relative-" Dean started, cut off when Sam stepped on his foot.

"Julius," Sam set him down and squatted down so they were eye to eye, "it wasn't the Easter Bunny that hurt your friend's mom … but we are gonna find out what did."

He nodded, wrapping his little arms around Sam's neck.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you."

Sarah walked over and put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, how about you help me make lunch so they can get started on the hunt?"

He nodded, giving them one last smile before following her out of the room. Dean stood up and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"That was beautiful Sammy, have you ever thought about writing hallmark cards?"

"Shut up."

Dean pulled up to a large house that made Sarah's look small.

"You sure you don't want to go in as animal control or something?" He asked, glancing over at his brother.

Sam shrugged, looking into the back seat where Julius sat staring at the house.

"If you don't want to do this, I can always take you home."

Wide eyes still locked on the house, Julius shook his head.

"N-no, I can do this." He stammered. "You don't have to lie if … if I go with you."

Dean narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he hated seeing in Sam, it was when he forced himself to do something that he couldn't handle. Of course Julius had to inherit THAT annoying trait. On top of Julius' fears, he also had to keep an eye on Sam who would probably find a way to blame himself for his kid's problems. This was gonna be fun.

"Excuse me!" A man shouted, coming down the front steps. "This is privet property."

"Who is that?" Sam muttered.

"I … I don't know." Julius whispered.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" The man said, coming right up to the driver's window.

"Um …" Julius spoke up. "I … I'm a friend of Cody."

"Sure you are."

Dean saw his nephew shrink back against the man's glare and was seriously considering knocking a few of his teeth out. However, if this man was connected to the Perkins family that might not be such a good idea.

"He is." Sam growled, clearly feeling the same way. "He was here last night."

The man shifted his dark look from the backseat to the passenger side.

"I don't know what you think you know about last night," he started in a venomous whisper, "but this isn't a side show, so you better clear out before I called the police."

* * *

So, I was slightly discouraged by the lack of response with this one, and was thinking I may make it a short story (12 chapters) instead of a holiday special (25 chapters) as I orignally planned. Not sure yet.

Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll get the next one up asap. :)

(Remember, I actually DO post sooner if asked.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, but no one requested an update on this one. (I try to write what my readers want, so unless a new chapter is requested it might take awhile to post while I focus on my more popular stores.)

Anyway, I hope you like it.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3**

Seeing the fear on his sons face was more then enough to get Sam out of the car and in the man's face. Julius was traumatized enough without this b^s*a%d making it worse. With Sam towering over him, the man's brown eyes widened and he took a step back. Not so tough when you're the little guy, he thought to himself.

"What's going on out here?" A voice called form the house.

"Just some trespassers, Justin." The man replied, braver now that he had back up.

Without taking his eyes off the man in front of him, Sam sidestepped to give Dean room to get out of the car and meet the new comer, but was surprised when Julius climbed over the seat and followed Dean over to Justin.

"Julius?" Justin questioned, clearly surprised to see him.

"Hello Mr. Perkins." Julius stated quietly. "How is Mrs. Perkins doing?"

"Oh, she'll be fine. Tyler, stop bothering our guest and go check on the kids."

Grumbling, Tyler walked passed them, as far from the the hunters as he could and slipped into the house. Sam watched him until he disappeared before turning his attention to Mr. Perkins. Unlike Tyler's slight frame and bleach blond hair, Justin was tall with short black hair and clear blue eyes. Thankfully, the two seemed as different in personality as they were in appearance.

"Sorry about Tyler." He said sincerely, shifting his gave between the hunters before resting on Julius. "He didn't scare you, did he?"

"I'm okay." Julius said with a forced smiled.

Sam could tell the man didn't believe him, but he also didn't call him out. Instead he just gave the boy a warm smile and looked up towards him and Dean.

"I don't believe we've met," he held out his hand, "Justin Perkins."

"Sam Connors." Sam returned the handshake. "This is my brother Dean."

"Connors?" Justin glanced at Julius as he shook Dean's hand. "Oh, you must be Julius' dad and uncle."

"That's right." Sam confirmed.

"Which one is which?"

"That's my dad, and that's my uncle." Julius replied, pointed to each of them.

"Well, it's great to meet you both. Why don't you come inside?"

Leading the way into the massive entry, Justin walked straight through to a living room larger then most of there hotel rooms.

"Can I offer you anything?" He asked, heading over to a bar.

Sam saw Dean open his mouth, but quickly cut him off.

"We're fine, thanks."

Justin shrugged and poured himself a drink, not noticing the glare Dean sent his brother. Turning around, Justin smiled down at Julius.

"Cody is up in Ethan's room, if you want to head up there."

Julius looked up at Sam who nodded and the little boy headed for the staircase.

"How is he doing?" Justin asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"As well as can be expected."

"Considering he thinks the Easter Bunny is out for blood." Dean added, earning a dark look from Sam.

"I know what you mean." Justin sighed. "Cody won't even go near his room since … well, I'm sure once we have the place remodeled he will be alright."

"Remodeled?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "We are replacing the carpet, repainting, getting new bedding … who knew how bad blood could stain everything?"

Sam thought he heard Dean mumble something about preaching to the choir, but cut in before Justin had a chance to comment.

"So what exactly happened here?"

"Best we can figure, the rabbit had rabies."

"And where did you get the rabbit?"

"Cody found him, I think in the woods. Maybe a park, not really sure."

"You let your kid bring some random animal into your house?" Dean interjected.

"All I know is, I came home from work and Cody had a rabbit." Justin stated, holding up his hands. "If I had known he was going to cause this much trouble I would have chucked the d&*^ thing into the street."

"Justin," a woman scolded, coming in a side door, "watch your language. Cody might hear you"

"It's alright, dear," Justin assured her, "Cody hasn't left Ethan's room since you got back."

He turned back to the hunters and motioned the woman forward.

"This is my wife, Beth. Beth this is Sam and Dean Connors, Julius' family."

"It's nice to meet you."

She smiled and shook their hands with her left hand since her right arm was in a sling. Sam caught sight of a bandage peeking out from under the collar of her blouse and the hint of pain on her face. No way a rabbit could cause this much damage, rabid or not. He was just about to start questioning the couple when a scream echoed down the stairs.

* * *

Anyone care to guess on who screamed and why?

Let me know what you think, or if you want a quick update. (Seriously, I wrote this whole thing in just a couple hours. I can write up to three chapters a day, of any non-edited story, so just let me know what you want to read and I will do my best to post it for you.)


End file.
